behind all lies
by namise015
Summary: "I'm going shopping. You wanna come?" Mikan smirk when she saw him growl even more. Let's make him taste his own medicine. "Or you're just making excuses so that you can do the fitting for me?" How does he look like when he's wearing a fitted tube and a sexy skirt? Hmmm I wanna know how. She grinned evilly. Just read and find out what the title means
1. the day we met

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel when he saw a girl walking in a fast phase being followed by three drunken guys. The girl seems to be new on town, he never saw her before.

He looked at the red light, it will turn green any minute from now and he's just a few meters away from the girl. He felt like helping her out. Without thinking he parked his car along the sidewalk and run walked towards their direction.

The girl bumped into him. She looked up to him with a mortified looked. A sudden idea runs into his mind. He hugged the girl's waist pulling her into an embrace. The three guys stop on their tracks. They now this guy, he's the son of the biggest business lord of Japan.

He lifted the girl face and kissed her. "Hon don't you ever run away from me ok?" he said loud enough for the three guys to hear. The girl stiffened not knowing what to do.

"Hey Hyuuga, that girl is ours!" one of the guy shouted.

Natsume looked at them with a bored look. He can feel the girl's grip on his shirt. "Hon when did you ever had a bodyguard?" he asked the girl with a mocking tone.

"Give that girl to us Hyuuga. You don't have any business with her!" Of course he has business with her. He likes girl! He's a playboy and he can add this girl to his list.

"Whatever. Come on Hon I'll take you home." He motioned the girl to his car. When one of the guy attached him from the back.

"I said give us the girl back!"

The guys fist landed on Natsume's cheek. But after seeing Natsume's deadly glare they all run away for their lives.

"You- you- you're hurt." The girl shuttered.

"Thanks for the obvious miss." He annoyingly answered. He let the girl enter his car before walking to the driver's seat. He glared at his reflection on the side mirror. His cheeks were red and it damn hurts.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl started. He looked at her with an emotionless face. Her hazel orbs were full of sadness and her brunette hair was at mess but still looked good. He mentally slaps his forehead before turning looking away. "Though I wont forgive you for stealing my first kiss" he heard her mutter.

"Natsume"

"Huh?"

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga." His eyes now focused on the road. He smirks inwardly upon hearing the girls words, '_first kiss huh?' _She's beautiful, very different from his other girls. And she's interesting the fact that she didn't swoon on his looks. But what the hell happened to him? Why did he save this girl? Hell's crashing down my boy.

"Oh, I'm Mikan Yuk- Sakura" she smiled and held her hand for a handshake. But pouted when she realize his driving.

Natsume smirked "Where to little girl?"

Mikan looked down blushing, "Well you see—I'm just... I don't... ok I'm just new here so I" she grip her backpack "I- "

"I got it. You don't have somewhere to stay" Natsume seems to be a lil bit delight with the situation.

"I actually have one, my best friend. But I don't know where to find her." She pouted. She's so stupid to forget writing the address of her best friend. Natsume rolled his eyes.

They entered a private property in the Alice subdivision and stop in front of a dim lighted house. Mikan starred at him with a confuse look.

"That's my house" he answered her unsaid question.

"You're letting me in?"

"You don't like it? Ok then stay on the street. I'm going in" Natsume said with an emotionless tone. He's asking the same question in his mind too. He never let anybody or any stranger to enter his house except his family and friends. The heck is in this girl?

"Wait! I'm coming with you" Mikan hold his hand trying to stop him from leaving the car.

He looked down to their hands, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Mikan let go of his hand blushing and nervously smiles at him.

"Come on" he wrapped his hands on her shoulder leading her inside.

"You're alone here?!" Mikan asked with twinkling eyes when they entered the house. Natsume can't help but to chuckle on her reaction. She looked at him with a small smile "Know what? You're nice for a stranger." she said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Natsume shrugged and enter his room. Mikan followed him. "I'm going to sleep now. Don't disturb me little girl." he declared.

"What about me? You drag me in here!" Mikan pouted.

Natsume turned to face her. He found her pouting lips cute and was tempted to kiss her. Get a grip Natsume he scolded himself.

"You can use the other room at the right"

Mikan hugged him for a 'thank you'. Natsume's heart started to beat wildly.

"Little girl whatever those guys were thinking awhile ago, I'm gonna do that to you now if you're not going to get your hands of me" he said trying to sound emotionless.

She quickly let him go and muttered 'pervert' before running to her said room.

"What's happening with me?" Natsume asked himself holding his chest. He laid his bed starring at the ceiling trying to answer his question. "What the fuck! I'm going crazy." he said grimly.

He just met her awhile ago and now he's having a liking to a strange girl?


	2. Mikan's past

Mikan stayed up that night. A lot of question was running in her mind. Natsume's face kept on popping and popping every time she closes her eyes. She's not supposed to be there, she's supposed to be looking for her best friend.

"Hotaro" Tears run down her cheeks.

A sudden flash of memory flooded her mind. Her hands started to shake as more tears roll down her cheek.

It's been 11 years since she last saw her. Both of them grew in a small town in Kyoto. Hotaro's family serves as her refuge every time she needed help. Her dad and mom was a part of a syndicate. And her big brother was a part of a big gang that torments or even kills people who can't give them money. She's been force to work on a sex bar.

As Mikan's best friend Hotaro tried her best to help her. Until one day Hotaro's family decided to move to Tokyo for their business. Before Hotaro left she gave her a locket. They never stopped sending letters to each others. But when Hotaro entered high school she never receive anymore letter from her.

Her life continued without having any contacts with Hotaro. She experience hell. She got pregnant when she was 15. Her mom told her to abort the baby so that she can return to the bar and gain money for their living. And she got pregnant again when she's sixteen, like before the baby was aborted.

Mikan got tired and sick of everything. She fight for her own rights. Her biggest mistake. She killed her mom when her father and brother were out. Fear and horror embrace her whole being. She run away with all the money she saved she decided to leave Kyoto and search for Hotaro.

"Please leave me alone!" She silently prayed. Her past kept on hunting her. The reason why she left Kyoto and her family. She grabbed her bag and sneak outside. She doesn't like anybody to know about who really she was. Not even Natsume. He doesn't deserve to be entering her dark life. She doesn't deserve to be loved by anybody. She's a killer, a murderer, a prostitute.

Mikan was about to open the door when she heard a voice.

"I thought you don't have anywhere to go little girl?"

Mikan's heart was beating fast when she turned to face Natsume. "I was... I was just thinking if I can go out to... to take a walk and clear out my mind. I can't seem to go to sleep." She lied.

"With your bag? Tell me, the truth. You're leaving right?" Natsume's voice was hinted with annoyance.

"Fine. I'm planning to leave. Happy now?" Mikan angrily snap.

"You were almost raped out there. Now you're telling me you're leaving? At this hour? Tell me do you really want that to happen? Cause I can give you that now. Just tell me." Natsume dangerously said.

Mikan shivered with his words. She just wanted him out of her life. A flash of her brother's face popped in her mind. Fear.

Natsume saw her eyes filled with fear. He thought he already cross the line. "You can go out and find your best friend tomorrow." He said softly. He slowly walk to Mikan and gave her a warm hug. Telling her everything is fine.

Mikan cried softly. She never experiences this thing before. Being cared by someone she doesn't even now in the first place. "I'm sorry." She whispered in between her sob.

"Come on. You better sleep now." Natsume lead her to her room.

Mikan lay down to her bed. She grabbed Natsume's hand before he can move away from her bed. "Can you sleep with me? Just tonight?" She said silently. She looked down still holding Natsume's hands.

With a small smile Natsume laid down in her side hugging her. After awhile he can feel Mikan's calm breathing. _She's beautiful_ Natsume loosened his hugged but Mikan grip his shirt. _Come on little girl. My hormones were getting crazy. You better let me go. _ He was about to voice it out but he might scare her.

And now his the one who can't sleep because of fighting with his hormones. _Damn hormones. Damn this feeling. She's just a stranger for Pete's sake!_ His mind and body was on fire but can't even make a move. He's not ready for the consequences. It was past four a.m when he doze himself to sleep.

Mikan felt strong arms hugging her. She smiles upon seeing Natsume's sleeping face. He never left her. She looked down to her body. She's still fully cloth. When she's sleeping with guys before the moment she open her eyes the next morning she's already naked. A feeling of delight makes her happier.

"Natsume." She whispered while caressing his face. He's name sounds perfect. She wants to say it again and again and will never be tired.

"Planning to rape me little girl?"

Mikan immediately got up upon hearing his voice. "How long have you been awake?" she asked nervously.

"Just now." He confidently answered. He pulled Mikan down to his chest making her blush furiously. "Come on you can continue what you're doing to me. I'll just stay here." He smirks.

Mikan slap his chest, "Pervert. I'm going to take a bath get out" she commanded. She sat up making shorts slid down a little showing her panty.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "This is my house polka-dots." He smirked.

Mikan harshly face him with her face as red as tomato. "You bloody pervert. Get out of this room!" she yelled at him.

His smirk grew bigger. She really interests him. "Geez polka you're so loud"

"Aaahhhhhhh get out now!" Mikan yelled more loudly.

"Ok. Ok I'm going out. Polka." Natsume run out of the room. His shoulders were shaking trying to hold his laughter.

Mikan stomped angrily grabbing some clothes in her bag and walk to the bathroom. She'll gonna make sure she'll find Hotaro today. She doesn't want to stay in one roof with a pervert like him. But a part of her tells her to stay with him. She smiled forgetting her anger when she remembered his sleeping face.

After taking her long bath she walked towards the kitchen. Natsume was seating comfortably at the living room watching basketball.

"Hey pervert! I'm going out. I'll leave this..." she showed her bag "...here so I'll be having a reason to come back when I can't find my best friend. Ok?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever"

She's about to walked out of the door when she heard him spoke. "We'll be having our basketball practice later." He throws two keys towards her. "If you know how to drive, you can use the other car."

She blink. "Really?" She asked. She can't believe him. She's a stranger and he trusted her like they know each others for a million years? Wow!

"Ok, you can give me back my keys if you don't want to." He answered annoyed.

"Nope wont do." She grin. "I'm going. Goodbye!"

Natsume shook his head. He's really turning nuts because of her. First he let her into his house, didn't have a good sleep because of controlling his hormones. And now he let her have his other car? The great almighty NATSUME HYUUGA was losing his mind because of a stranger!


	3. my friends and your best friend

Hello everyone! Sorry for having a chapter per chapter update. It's just that i'm pretty busy with my studies and it's my first fanfic! And i'm trying to argue with myself if i can insert some part of my life in this fanfic.

And by the way I'm gonna thank those who read and will read this fanfic... thanks for the review and i hope to read some more...

Tell me if i'm going to fast in this story. I suck in twisting events lol... I can make use of your help to make this story nice and good.

Arigatou minna-san!

...

...

Mikan looked at the keys. "He's apartment key and car key. He's really that nice huh?" she said smiling. "Hey when did I ever drive?" she asked her self. She went back inside scratching her head, making her hair messy and out of place.

She murmurs something to herself when she didn't saw Natsume in the living room. She went to his room not bothering to knock. She made another childish scratch in the head when she doesn't see him. She was about to leave when she heard the bathroom door click.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsume asked. He's voice full of annoyance. He was wearing nothing except the towel wrapped in his hips. Waters dropping in his wet hair making him look hotter than usual.

Mikan turned away, her back facing him. "I... I... hell I'm going to give you back your car keys. I... I don't know how to drive." She answered fighting her blush.

Natsume was amused with her actions. Normally girl will jump on him after seeing him with no top. But she's different, she turned not even bothering to take a glimpse of his body. He smirk, "Or you're just trying to make excuses polka? You want to see me change?" he teases.

Mikan blushed even harder. "Gosh you're so full of yourself! I'm going to leave I'll just take a taxi or whatever will do." She drops the car key and started walking.

Natsume's smirk grew wider. _She really is different._ "Wanna drive with me? I'm going to take a stroll down town with my friends. You can come with us."

"Is it fine?" Mikan asked him without looking back. She stopped in her tracks. She can save money.

"Look at me first. I have my conditions." He smirked.

Mikan grunted, "I will if you put on a cloth first."

"I never thought you'd be that kind of conservative polka." He teases before grabbing some clothes in his closet and putting them on. "I'm done polka now look at me." It was more on a command.

Mikan hesitate at first but turned to him anyways. "I think I'll just go on my own." She blurted out.

"I'm giving you a free ride. I'll just asked you one thing." His face emotionless.

She sighed helplessly. What can she do? He helped her with his own ways time to pay him back. "What?"

"Just act whatever will they think about you."

"What do you mean?" she asked while fixing her hair. Natsume didn't miss any single action she's doing.

He simply shrugged. He didn't answer her question but she had a faint idea about it. He mentioned about his friends and it only means one thing. He picked up the keys she dropped a while ago and started walking towards her.

"Come on polka. As much as I want to see you starring at me, we don't have all day to look for your missing friend."

Mikan blush at his statement. "I have a name Hyuuga. And it's M-I-K-A-N!"

Natsume's eyebrow twitch upon hearing her called him Hyuuga. "Whatever"

They were having a heated argument when they reach the door. Natsume was about to open it when a blonde boy with blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello!" he greeted nicely. His questioning eyes landed on Mikan.

Mikan felt uneasy with his stare. She bit her lower lip and looked away.

"Hi I'm Ruka" he smiled and extended his arms for a hand shake.

Natsume glared at him. Ruka saw this and smiled nervously. He gave Natsume a _just-a-handshake-bro_ look. Natsume doesn't know why but he felt like he doesn't like any guy having their filfty hands on Mikan.

"I'm Mikan." She smiled back and took his hands.

"It's your first one bro." Ruka's eyes glint. Natsume knew what he's thinking.

He never let any girl enter his house. Not in this life time but he let a stranger in. _I have my own reasons. _ He told himself. Well he doesn't really know the real reason but maybe someday he'll find himself sulking knowing why he did that.

"Hn."

They walked out of the house with Mikan in between. She could tell Natsume was in bad mood. He kept on stealing glances to her. As if Ruka will eat her alive! He was holding her hand that makes her uncomfortable.

"Hey Natsume, who's the new chick?" a guy with messy blonde hair greeted. Natsume glared at him. This is what he's talking about a while ago. Act what they think she is. That's hard! She's not his girlfriend! But hey she told herself it's payback time right? After this she'll be finding her best friend and they will be parted. No more lies.

"Your girlfriend? She's hot!" another guy said.

"Shut up!" Natsume growled. Mikan griped his arms making him looked at her.

"I told you I'll just go on my own." She whispered.

"No you're coming with us. Just stay away from them." He coldly answered. "It's your fault you don't know how to drive."

"Gosh I can hire a taxi!" she argued back.

"And what? You'll end up like last night?" He spat. The faces of the three guys from last night flash in her mind. She's almost rape if he didn't came like a knight in shinning armour.

"Oh so know you cared?" she smiled sweetly.

_Damn her smile! _Natsume's heart skips a beat when he saw her smile.

"Whatever."

"Someone's being possessive with his girl huh?" a guy with a star on the chick cut their argument before they kill each others.

"Shut up Andou!" Natsume dangerously said.

One by one they approached Mikan.

"I'm Koko and this is Kitsu"

"I'm Tsubasa" Natsume slapped his hands away when he tries to reached Mikan hands.

"Your hands were full of contagious bacteria" he growled with a glare.

"Natsu my boy it's just a handshake!" he comically sigh. " Really Natsume I don't know you care with girls now." Mikan's eyes landed on Natsume. He just kept his emotionless face.

Another guy approached her. "Hi I'm Yuu!"

Mikan squealed upon seeing him. "My you're cute!"

The others laugh at her making Yuu blush in half embarrassment and shyness. Natsume murmured something to him self before grabbing her hands and lead them to his car.

She was talking non stop and laughing with the others making her forgot about Natsume. Natsume in the other hand was driving silently but annoyance was hinted in his eyes. He was supposed to be helping her in looking for her best friend and now what? He's being left out. And now that was new. He's the one pulling him self away from them but he felt left out because Mikan's not talking to him?

"By the way captain, I heard we will be facing the Reigaku Team. Is it true?" the others turned their eyes on Natsume.

Natsume nod as an answer to Koko's question.

Mikan's eyebrow rose. She doesn't know that Natsume was their basketball team captain. He's full of mystery.

"What's the name of your friend again polka?" Natsume saw Mikan glared at him. The others thought they can smell jealousy in the air.

"Will you stop calling me that!" she glared harder.

"The name polka." Natsume and the others find her reaction amusing. Nobody dares to glare like that to him.

_So this is the reason why he took interest on her. _The other guys have the same thing on their minds.

"Hotaro Imai." Mikan answered flatly.

They all drop their jaws except Natsume who was trying to maintain his cool face.

"You know her?" they all asked.

Mikan childishly smiled at them, "Yeah she's my best friend."

They all looked at Ruka who was shocked with the heard statement. "The ice queen has a friend? I mean she hangs out with the others. But they're just simply her friend." Koko said amused.

Tsubasa smiled devilish "So maybe you can help our Ruka to have a date with her."

"Tsubasa!" Ruka shyly shriek

The others smirked. Mikan can't help but raised her eyebrows. "You guys know her?" They all looked at each others and nod.

"She's our classmate." Kitsu answered.

Mikan's eyes twinkle in gladness. "So that means-" she looked at Natsume. His eyes covered by his bangs "-I'm gonna meet her already! Gosh it's been long since I last saw her!" she said with glee.

Natsume can feel his heart squeeze. That only means one thing, she's leaving him. He mentally cursed himself. Like he cares if she'll leave him or not. She's just a stranger!


	4. new start of my life

Namise015 here!

"And we have another chapter for 'Behind all lies'."

I'm having my hard time updating gosh I never thought having my own story will make my life much much busier than usual. Well I've done some series before. Ready to publish but I'm not so sure if it's good or bad so I decided not to publish it.

But I hope this story is fine.

And more reviews please! It keeps my spirit high.. .

**GAKUEN ALICE ISN'T MINE**

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

**Emilyishdabest, xoxAmuto4everxox, CheddurLeHomicidalButler**

Thanks for the reviews guys! I will do my best in writing this story for you... . I'm really thankful for your support.. :D Everyone can suggest.. . I'm locking ideas hehe jokes, just trying to seek some ideas from everybody.. .

...

If you love someone

Tell them,

Because heart are often broken

By words left

Unspoken

...

...

...

...

...

"I think I'm not going to meet Hotaro yet." Mikan sudden said out of the blue. Natsume who was driving silently was a little bit shock with it.

"You tried to sneak out of my house last night just to see her and now you don't like to meet her? You're weird." He commented.

"Come on, you know where she is right? I can meet her anytime. I just want to surprise her." She said happily.

"And you're making Ruka wait longer." Kitsuneme grin.

"Shut up!" Ruka glared pretty embarrass.

Mikan's eyes landed on her shoes. She smiled remembering the last time she shopped something for her self. Maybe she can go to the mall right now to shop. The time she'll meet Hotaro she'll be ready. And she needed to have a job. She doesn't like to be a burden to anyone.

"Natsume stop the car." She blurted.

"What?" Natsume growled. His glaring eyes meet hers. The others were just watching them.

"Just stop the car."

"Not until you'll tell me where you're going."

"I'm going shopping. You wanna come?" Mikan smirk when she saw him growl even more. _Let's make him taste his own medicine. _"Or you're just making excuses so that you can do the fitting for me?" _How does he look like when he's wearing a fitted tube and a sexy skirt? Hmmm I wanna know how. _She grinned evilly. Her eyes were sparkling like a diamond imagining Natsume wearing a sexy dress.

The other boys laugh their lungs out. Natsume glared even more what's worse? He suddenly stepped on the break making Mikan and the others fell forward. And he stepped on the gas again in full speed.

"Aaahhhhhhh! The hell Natsume! Are you trying to kill us!?" Mikan shouted. Her heart was beating so fast!

"Men we're too young to die!" Koko and Tsubasa shriek in horror.

"Chill Natsume. She's just joking." Yuu tried to sound compose but his voice was shacking.

Natsume's face remained cold and emotionless. Not bothering to say a single word. Mikan was very furious.

"That's it! Stop the car now!" she spat venomously. "Stop it! Stop it! I said stop it"

Natsume step on the break again making Mikan fall on her seat again. She immediately walked out of the car. "It'll be the last time I'm going to see you! I'll look for Hotaro myself!" she yelled angrily before stomping away from the car.

Natsume ran his hands on his hair, growling. What did he just do?

The others looked at him as if he grew three heads.

"Did she just break up on you?" Tsubasa blinked.

"Aren't you not going to do anything about your girl?" Koko added.

"Yeah she's pretty nice and hot..." Kitsuneme choose his words carefully "...you can't just let her go like that."

Natsume's dark eyes were covered by his bangs but instead of sulking he smirked. "She left something in my house." His smirk grew bigger.

**MIKAN'S POV:**

'Who does he think he is? My father? Ohh He's the jerk and Mikan you're the stupid one.' I'm practically making sarcastic remarks on myself remembering what I've done. Stupid me for telling him that that's the last time we'll gonna meet. Duh! I left some of my things in his house!

Oh well I can manage to buy some new stuffs for myself. I can replace those anytime. I swear I don't like to see him again! Hotaro I hope you're with me now. I really really need you.

I entered the mall and walked straight to the women's section. I need to get rid of that stupid jerk out of my mind. And shopping was one of the best solution for that. And after shopping I'll buy some newspaper to look for a job.

I want to change my styles, I want to change myself and move on from my past. I wore my hair in ponytails before I guess I'll put it down now. I grabbed some black, gray, white and blue colored shirts and some legging and jeans. I don't want to wears flashy clothes anymore it leads me to troubles.

After some fittings and paying to the cashier I went to the restaurant near the mall. I look around and found out it was full. Geez lucky me. I saw a table for four but was occupied by two girls. I approach them and smiled at them, they smiled back. Praying they're nice and they will let me sit with them I'm hungry already.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

The girl with midnight blue hair sweetly smiled at me and nod. I sat down beside her.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya." The girl with pink hair introduce herself.

"And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara." They looked at each others before turning to me.

"We're best friends!" they giggled. They give me some creeps. They're like twins, so cute.

"I'm Mikan Sakura" I smiled. After ordering the two girls kept on talking to me like we've been friends before. I'm happy that I've found myself friends. They're kind and they seem to know what's running on each others mind like they're brain was connected to each others.

I told them that I'm looking for a place to stay until I can find a job. And Anna's nice enough to offer me her house. She said she's living with her mom but she's out of the country for their business. And she even told me that she can give me a job which is to help her in their bakery. I'm very thankful of her.

After eating we drive to her house. It was big. Simple I'll say but cozy. All you can see was pink and white. I smiled, so girly. Very typical for a girly chick like Anna.

"Welcome to my house Mikan!" Anna giggled. "I have an extra room upstairs. You can use it. When my friends was having a sleep over here they usually sleep in my room."

"Thanks."

"I'll tell the others about you! They'll be happy having you around." Nonoko's eyes twinkle in happiness.

We've fixed and personalized my room all day. How tiring but full of happiness. I'll pay Anna for this.

"You can stay here till' you want." Anna said.

"Thank you" I hugged her. I hope Hotaro was here with us. They're like the sweet version of Hotaro. If I've met them before I'll never suffer from my family's maltreatment.

I promise myself. This is the start of my new life.

**END OF POV**


End file.
